first time love bonding
by rose tuliP
Summary: kamijo x hizaki


Kamijo felt drained after rehearsal, they had spent all the day in the studio. He went to makeup room, closing the door he checked the time.

"10pm? No wonder I'm this tired." Sitting down on the sofa he took a few deep breaths to clear his head. Everything felt hazy as his eyes slowly closed and soon he was asleep. Not long after, Hizaki burst into the room, rushing from the late finish. Shocked to suddenly come across Kamijo asleep upon the sofa he felt flustered and worried that he may have woken him. After making sure he has not woken, Hizaki quietly closed the door and made his way to the mirror. Grabbing a wet towel on the way, he began to remove his make up from the dress rehearsal.

While looking in the mirror his eyes went to Kamijo on the sofa. 'He looks so adorable when he sleeps. The way he breathes so peacefully through those lips...' Loosing himself to the thoughts he dropped his towel. In doing so he knocked the make up from the dressing table, the clattering it made seemed deafening in the quiet of the room. Worried that Kamijo would have woken he turned to listen, but he continued to breathe peacefully. 'Haaaah thank God he is still sleeping' he thought to himself.

Hizaki turned to keep removing the makeup but he could not tear his eyes away from the sight of Kamijo's face. His eyes, his lips, Hizaki felt a warmth rising within him as he looked on. Turning back to the mirror he was shocked to see in his eyes, lust? With ought knowing why he rushed over to Kamijos side, planting a kiss on his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark. Suddenly panic hit him and he ran for the door as Kamijo seemed to wake.

Half opening his eyes Kamijo just caught the door closing. "Who could that have been? Hizaki?" He felt himself flush slightly at the thought. Kamijo was right as he spied Hizaki fearfully opening the door to see if he had woken. Seeing him awake he quickly closed the door again.

'I should go,' the thought raced through his head, 'I should control myself and leave'. Turning he was so shocked to see Kamijo standing there that his intake of breath seemed horribly loud. But Kamijo just stood there, smiling in that way he does. 'Did he just wink at me?' Hizaki blinked twice to make sure that this was real.

"I I have to go Kamijo~san", he stammered, "It's getting late."

"Hay not so fast Hizaki! What's with the honorific? But more inportaintly," he said with a evil smile, "what's with...the kiss?" He leaned in so close he must of herd Hizakis heart racing.

"It's not what you think" It just blurted out before he could think.

"But Hizaki your eyes seem to say something else." He pulled Hizaki back into the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

How it happened Hizaki did not know but here he was, sat spread legged, facing Kamijo. The warm feeling returned to his core as he wrapped his arms around Kamijo. All shock and embarrassment washed aside as their lips crashed together. Hizaki could feel his tongue on the edge of his lips, moaning softly he let Kamijo in, their tongues embracing almost as much as their bodies where.

Then suddenly they were on the floor, Kamijo slowly undressing himself for Hizaki. Then when only his boxers remained he turned his attention to Hizaki's clothes. Hizaki could only sigh with content as Kamijo's hands moved all over him. Then he was naked, but there was no embarrassment as Kamijo slid down him, his teeth just lightly scraping Hizaki's length. Hizaki moaned and ran his fingers through kamijo's hair.

Kamijo broke the contact and moved up so that he was hovering over hizaki.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There is no going back once it is done." Kamijo asked.

"I'm sure." Hizaki replied, pulling Kamijo down and kissing him. Kamijo nodded and leaned over to the dresser, pulling out some lube and spreading on his fingers. He felt for Hizaki's entrance and pushed one finger in. Kissing his lips he captured his moan. Kamijo moved his finger added a second and then again. He removed his fingers, feeling that Hizaki was ready. Kamijo slowly pushed himself in and Hizaki could do nothing but moan in pleasure and hold onto Kamijo as he began to thrust in and out.

"Kamijo." Hizaki called out as he was about to reach his climax. Instantly Kamijo leaned down and kissed hizaki's neck before biting him as he came. Hizaki let out a high piched cry of extasy, pushing himself further onto Kamijo as he licked Hizaki's neck and traced soft kisses on his skin.

"Hizaki. I love you." kamijo said

"Me-me too." He replied.


End file.
